gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia degli ABBA è una canzone presente nell'episodio Passioni segrete (il diciassettesimo della Quarta Stagione) ed è cantata da Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel e le Nuove Direzioni. Dopo che Rachel ha dichiarato di essere pronta ad affrontare il suo futuro, decide di scegliere un film da vedere. Prendendo il dvd del musical Mamma Mia!, comincia a cantare. Mentre canta l'introduzione, Santana e Kurt abbracciano i loro cuscini-fidanzati (boyfriend-pillows), sorridendo per l'eccitazione. La guardano mentre si avvicina, probabilmente pensando alla rottura con Brody. Si voltano appena la canzone aumenta il suo ritmo. La canzone si svolge anche a Lima, dove le Nuove Direzioni cominciano a cantare la loro parte del brano in abiti simili a quella degli ABBA. Tra New York e Lima, ballano passi di danza simili allo stesso tempo. Rachel, Kurt e Santana e le Nuove Direzioni cantano e ballano con degli hula-hoop che vengono lanciati da New York e ricevuti a Lima. Testo della canzone Rachel: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end, mmm Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Rachel with Santana and Kurt: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Kitty with Marley: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I could never let you go Marley: I've been angry and sad about things that you do Marley with Kitty: I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through Marley with New Directions: And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong Sam with Kitty and New Directions: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Sam and Blaine with New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Rachel and Santana: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Rachel and Blaine with Santana, Kurt, and New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I said Sam and Blaine with New Directions: Bye, bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye, bye, doesn't mean forever Blaine with Santana and New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Marley and Blaine with New Directions: Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Marley and Unique: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Marley, Kitty, Sam, Blaine and Unique with New Directions: Why, why (Unique: Why) Did I ever let you go Mamma mia (Unique: Mamma Mia) Now I really know My, my, I could never let you go (Unique: My, my, oh!) New Directions: Whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh Mamma Mia! Galleria di foto 426424_403344463095721_510623939_n.jpg mammamiamarleykitty.jpeg mammia_mia_bushwick_gif.gif Tumblr_mjkb15I4m51qhxmjgo1_1280.jpg Abbafantastic.jpeg Mammamiacover.png Mammamia.gif 32609 476032022449825 1986055464 n.jpg 259971 476032095783151 1968284723 n.jpg 392882 476032019116492 1472516331 n.jpg Video Navigazione de:Mamma Miaen:Mamma Miaes:Mamma Miafr:Mamma Mia Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez